


Insecurities and The Confession

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Makoto Overthinks a lot, Ren is a big ol goof, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Ren and Makoto like each other. But both adorable dorks are unsure if the other feels the same way. So what do they do? They make things more complicated for themselves.





	Insecurities and The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy. It's been a little while since I last posted something. I didn't lose creativity or anything, life just got in the way and it kept me away for quite a while. :/ Anyway here is my take on how a confession between these loveable dorks would more or less play out. Slight cursing (like two words (won't be the norm!)). Comments are welcome of course and only constructive criticism!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was late at night and Makoto was lying in her bed unable to stop thinking about a certain boy. She knew she liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend, but how would she? Makoto was certain that Ren liked Ann, and who wouldn’t? She has the looks, personality, and confidence, it’s everything that she lacks. And to make matters worse Ren was always hanging out with Ann if he wasn’t with Ryuji or Yusuke. While it is true that she had asked him to be her pretend boyfriend, it was only to help her out with Eiko’s situation. A situation that still needed to be taken care of, and yet Makoto was unable to focus on resolving it, all because of him. She thought the whole thing to be ridiculous! How can she Makoto Niijima become so distracted over one boy!

“You know what? Enough is enough.” she sighed. “While it’s true I harbor feelings for him, I shouldn’t be wasting my time like this. Eiko needs my help!”

Suddenly footsteps passed by her doorstep, Followed by 2 knocks on her door.

“Makoto? Are you okay? I overheard you talking to yourself from the hallway.”

“Eeeeeep!” Makoto screamed. “I-it’s n-nothing Sis! I’m just a little stressed out over exams that’s all!”

“Are you sure?” Sae asked. “I could’ve sworn I heard you mention a ‘him’ and someone named Eiko?”

 _Crap! She heard! Think Makoto think!_ She panicked. _I got it!_

“O-oh you mean that. Well, it’s that there’s this boy and his mother Eiko. She keeps coming to me because she’s concerned about him being overworked in the student council.” Makoto said.

“Hmm… If you say so.” Sae shrugged. She was skeptical, but she was too tired to bother with the subject anymore. “Well, I’m off to bed. Make sure to keep up your studies.”

“Will do Sis!” she said.

Makoto was beyond grateful that Sae didn’t question her further. She honestly felt like Sae would have busted down her door, and scream her ears off if she told her the truth. Sae wasn’t violent necessarily, but she had been rather aggressive these past couple of months, it was best not to provoke her. Even so, now was not the time to be thinking about the what-ifs she thought. For now, she decided that she was going to request Ren’s help one more time and expose Tsukasa once and for all! She reached out for her phone began texting Ren.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the attic of Cafe Leblanc, Ren was pacing back and forth nervously. He had been nervous about finally asking out Makoto. He wasn’t in any sort of rush, but waiting any longer would only serve to make Makoto lose interest in him.

 _If she had any…_ He thought.

The worst part was that he hadn’t told anyone and it was slowly driving him insane. He just didn’t want to make the group dynamic weird. If she rejected him the group would act awkward around each other. If she accepted him then the group may think he’ll give her preferential treatment.

“That last one is actually false, I’m sure they’d understand if we were dating.” He muttered to himself, as he continued to pace around. Meanwhile, Morgana was worried to see his friend in such a nervous state.

“Hey, Ren? Is something wrong?”

“H-huh? Oh! Sorry Morgana, i-it’s just something that keeps bugging me that’s all.”

“Well do you want to talk about?”

Ren was hoping he wouldn’t ask. It’s not that he didn’t trust Morgana with his secret, but telling him would only spiral an endless amount of questions. But he did want to tell someone already so he did.

“Well, it’s that there’s this girl and I’ve been wond-”

“It’s Makoto isn’t it?”

“W-what?! How did you know?”

“My skills as a phantom thief are extraordinary if I do say so myself.” He said. “Besides it’s kinda obvious when staring at her in the Metaverse all the time.”

“Was it really that obvious? And I’m supposed to be the leader of the phantom thieves…”

“Oh come on Ren. Don’t get all moppy on me now. You’re a great leader, but you do kinda suck at keeping a crush a secret.” Morgana admitted. “Anyway enough about that. Do you have any plans to make your move?”

*sigh* “No, I’ve been too nervous to even think that far ahead.”

“But aren’t you the one who accepted to be her fake boyfriend, and you play the part perfectly?”

“I wouldn’t say “perfectly,” but I guess that Tsukasa guy hasn’t caught on yet. Your point?”

“Then just ask her.” Morgana said flatly.

“What?! I can’t just do that! She’ll think I’m weird or something!” Ren protested.

“No, she’ll see that you finally did what you’ve been needing to do for a while.”

“B-but..” before Ren could protest any further, his phone went off and notified him of a message. He quickly moved towards his phone and picked it up. Morgana was curious, so he joined him.

“It’s from Makoto.” Ren said.

“Well, are you going to answer?” Morgana asked.

“Y-yeah.”

 

 **Makoto:** _Hey Ren, sorry if you’re already asleep, but I wanted to know if you could help me out with Eiko tomorrow. I want to finally put this behind me and save my friend!_

 **Ren:** _No worries, I’m still awake. And yes I’ll definitely be able to help you tomorrow._

 **Makoto:** _Thank you so much! You’ve really been a big help with this. It’s strange to say this, but I’m kinda going to miss having you as a pretend boyfriend…_

 

“Go on! Now’s your chance Joker!” Morgana cheered Ren on.

Hearing Morgana’s encouragement only served to accelerate Ren’s heart rate to blazing speeds. He began to type back rapidly.

  
**Ren:** _Well, it doesn’t have to end you kno-_

  
Ren suddenly erased the message. “No this is lame. If I’m going to do it, I want to do it in person.”

“Really? I guess I can see your point but she literally gave you a hint right there.” Morgana said disappointedly. “Just text her something else then, but just know you are risking it.”

“So be it.” Ren said as he returned the text.

 

 **Ren:** _Well I could always help you on other matters like council stuff._

 **Makoto:** _Right…_

 **Ren:** _Is that not okay?_

 **Makoto:** _No! It’s perfectly fine! It’s just...nevermind. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight._

 **Ren:** _Uhh are you sure???_

No response came back.

 **Ren:** _Well goodnight..._

 

“So he doesn’t feel anything for me then. I-I guess I’ll just wait for t-tomorrow then.” Makoto felt tears run down her face as she turned in for the night.

“Fuck, I guess you were right Mona. It doesn’t seem like she took it all that well.”

“I told you! These ideas of face to face confessions are so old-fashioned!” Morgana said annoyed. “Look just make it up to her tomorrow and tell her how you feel, no more games!.”

“R-right I will.” Ren regretted his decision of putting Makoto off, but he was now more determined than ever to woo her over. For now, though the focus was Tsukasa and exposing him was going to a piece of cake, he had no doubt in his mind that Makoto will have come up with a masterful plan. All that was left to do was hope he didn’t complicate things further the next day. At that, he finally felt his eyelids grow heavy and began to doze off for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next day arrived and already Ren was on his way to meet to Makoto. She had sent him a text earlier that morning that she would wait for him at Shibuya station. When he arrived Makoto was sitting on a nearby bench close to the tracks. When she saw him she signaled him to follow her inside the train. The train ride itself was rather quiet and the two seemed distant, however, Ren couldn’t exactly feel wronged seeing as he brought this on himself.

 _Calm down Ren! You’re just being paranoid._ Hethought.

The train finally arrived at Shinjuku, and both Makoto and Ren began their operation to take down Tsukasa. What was different this time though was just how close Ren was to Makoto. Not clingy like, but he was within enough distance to be considered her real boyfriend. Which only sent an avalanche of mixed signals to Makoto.

 _Why is he so close?! I mean don’t hate it, but if he doesn’t like me why get this close?!_ She thought.

_Snap out of Makoto! He’s only playing his part, you need to focus on Eiko right now, forget about your feelings for now…_

At that Makoto began to drag Ren around various places around Shinjuku, asking at each place if they knew a Tsukasa. They were running into dead end after dead end until one man was finally able to out Tsukasa for the lying cheat that he was. Makoto couldn’t help but get excited, and Ren couldn’t resist that fiery look of determination in her eyes, he liked that a lot about her. She noticed he was looking and met his eyes, everything around her was disappearing, only they mattered now. Ren and Makoto were slowly leaning into each other and…

“Hey! Are you listening?” The man said.

 _OH COME ON!!!_ Both Ren and Makoto thought in unison.

“Hello? You two still there? Lover boy can come back down to earth please??? Same for you missy!”

“L-lover boy?!” Ren said shocked.

“Sorry sir, but I think you’re mistaken!” Makoto blushed deeply.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Look just remember that when you confront that slimeball Tsukasa, that you give a good old gut punch for me, and make sure to keep me out of it. Understand?” The man said.

“Y-yes sir!” Both Ren and Makoto agreed.

After all, that commotion had gone down, Makoto decided to set her plan in motion. She didn’t tell Ren a thing and only told him to wait with her for a bit. Time went by and nothing happened until Eiko had finally shown up. Eiko questioned Makoto why she was in Shinjuku and only told her to wait. Not too long after Tsukasa showed up and Makoto’s plan began to play out.

“Hey there babe, showed up 15 minutes later just like you said~” Tsukasa grinned.

“Wait for what? I didn’t ask you to show up.” Eiko looked at him puzzled.

“Of course you did my princess, you might have just forgotten from working so hard~”

“Why don’t you call her by her real name!” Makoto growled. “It’s always princess with you! Go on call her by her name.”

“This again? I thought I told you to stop bothering Tsukasa with these questions.” Eiko said dismissively. “But fine I’ll prove it to you, go on Tsukasa. Prove her wrong.”

“...” Tsukasa remained silent.

“Tsukasa?” Eiko looked at him.

“H-huh? Oh right sorry, princess.” Tsukasa was sweating nervously. “I could never forget your name, Makoto.”

Suddenly Eiko’s world shattered into a million pieces. Never in a million years did she think that she was being used. She wanted to scream at Tsukasa, but jealousy took over and she took it out on Makoto instead. What followed after was Makoto putting Eiko in her place and delivered a slap so hard it left Makoto’s handprint on her face. Eiko couldn’t bear it anymore and took off running and crying. Right then and there Makoto was overcome with guilt and was too distracted to notice Tsukasa approaching her.

“Y-you bitch! I swear I’ll make you pay for that!” Tsukasa declared.

Just then something snapped within Ren. He had been quiet throughout this whole encounter, but no more! If anyone dared to touch his queen...yes his queen! They would pay dearly. He stepped in front of Makoto and blocked Tsukasa’s oncoming assault.

“Get the hell away from her!” Ren yelled.

“Ren? W-what’s going on???” Makoto looked puzzled, but quickly got a grasp of her situation and was filled with rage. She chewed Tsukasa out and threatened him with the police. She added the infamous Niijima glare for good measure too. It was enough to scare off Tsukasa and send him off crying. What followed after however were gasps and whispers of the scene that had just played out. Ren realized the situation and took Makoto by the hand and ran off.

They ran and ran until they finally reached the train station and departed straight for Yongen. When they arrived they still continued run, however, it wasn’t so much to draw attention away from them anymore, but more of a thrill to be held in each other’s hands. Admittedly they were sweaty from all that running, so Ren offered Makoto a stop at Leblanc to freshen up. Makoto happily accepted. As they arrived Sojiro was quick to understand what Ren and Makoto needed and gestured them to head upstairs. Upon climbing the stairs the two were finally able to take a breather and sit down on the old couch.

“Coffee?” Ren asked huffing and puffing.

“Y-yes. But can I get water first?”

“O-of course~”

Ren made his way downstairs to fetch Makoto her requested refreshments. This left her to think to herself. It was strange really, just yesterday she felt that the chances of Ren liking her back were impossible, but now it didn’t seem so. She decided that she would shoot her shot when he came back once and for all. She wasn’t confident in his response but decided that it was for the best. She was snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she was able to see Ren’s messy mop of black hair emerging from the steps below. She readied herself for the big moment.

_Breathe in and out Makoto. You can do this!_

“One water and a cup of coffee, just as you requested, Makoto.” Ren said.

“Thank you.” she nodded.

“H-hey Ren? Do think what I did to Eiko was justified?”

“Hm? Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

“Well in that case, then yes I do think it was justified.” Ren explained. “She wasn’t willing to listen to reasoning and she needed to wake up. N-not that I condone violence, but she was very blind to the truth in front of her.”

“I see, well thanks.” Makoto sighed. She wasn’t asking what she wanted to ask, she was making it about Eiko again. _No! Come on Makoto you can do this! Just drop the hint already.”_

“R-ren? Actually, I wanted to ask you something else” Makoto was beginning to turn red as she finished her sentence.

“Really? Well what is it.” he asked.

“Do you remember what Eiko said about me failing the test love?”

“Yeah? Why do you ask?”

“Well, I think she was right. I just noticed that up until I joined the phantom thieves, I lived my life so rigidly and by the book that I never gave love a thought.” she sighed. “And I want to learn about it more than ever now, but I just don’t know who to study it with.”

Ren just then remembered his conversation on hints last night with Morgana. He wasn’t about to mess up again and he seized his chance to confess, albeit in a very Joker-esque way. He put a hand at the tip of her chin, turned her face towards him, and leaned in for a soft gentle kiss. Makoto went wide-eyed at seeing her lips meet Ren’s, she couldn’t believe that it was happening, the confirmation that she had wanted the entire time. Now it was her turn to return the same affection. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when the two broke it off Ren had a sly smile on his face and whispered.

“I’ll be your study partner~”

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle at his proposal. “Silly, I think you made that clear already~”

“I just had to make sure my queen~”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me already.”

And so the two followed up with a second kiss. This time with more passion than the last. So much so that it could have flooded an entire room with their love. What followed after was a quiet afternoon in Leblanc, filled with nothing but the comfortable silence of the new couple. They smiled and giggled at how silly they were behaving, but the pure joy of knowing that they indeed liked each other back was too much for either of them to contain. However, it was getting late, so the two walked off together hand in hand, when they reached Makoto’s apartment the two settled one final peck before finally going their separate ways. When Makoto entered her apartment she could only think of what waited for her tomorrow at school. Maybe she would eat lunch with Ren on the rooftop, or maybe in the council room.

 _So many possibilities!_ She thought.

As for Ren he had a dopey smile plastered all over his face throughout his whole trip back to Leblanc. He couldn’t wait to see what his relationship with Makoto would bring, for now, he focused solely on the knowledge that she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. Whatever forces stood to harm them wouldn’t matter, as long as they were able to protect one another that would suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we get started with these credits, can I just say that Swear to my Bones would fit so well if it played during the kiss scene? Don't agree? FITE ME!
> 
> No, but in all seriousness, I liked how this one turned out. It's little more lengthy than my last one, but I think it all played out well in the end. What I do have to say is damn did I struggle with the ending, that part has been rewritten at least 5 times now before I finally settled with this one. Overall I enjoyed writing this and hope you did reading it. Hope you have a good one!
> 
> Oh right before I forget, I want to ask. Should I make an engagement fic? It would be based on the previous one, and I kinda feel like it would be fun to do so. Before that, though I may post a more angsty one before that. After that, I think I'll more or less ready for my first chaptered fic. It won't be too long but I have an idea on what I want it to be about. Idk lemme know what you think.


End file.
